Shinkei Shinkei no Mi
The Shinkei Shinkei no Mi (進藤進藤ないミ) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit, in which allows the user generates electric charges from their nervous system through their body. S Shinkei for “Nerve”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Nerve- Nerve Fruit. It was eaten by the Fearsome and Heartless Marine, Necrid Bagans. Strengths and Weaknesses The main strength of this fruit as demonstrated by Necrid is that the user is able to create electric charges to use in battle. The way the user does is this that the user is able to literally “Extend” the electric pulses of the nerves to the outside of the body. This is very usefully, it allows the user to generate an unlimited about of nerve pulses which is recognized as purple colored lighting or energy. The user can do a number of things as well, they can even control the nerve pulses in others body. But threading his own pulses into the opponent’s body, such as sending his own pulses into their body. He can be able to make them does as he wants, such as turning or other actions. Even taking control of the brain activity, by senting the nerve pulses into the brain. Taking control because of the brains with his own pulses, making him the puppet master. Going to so far to the point of murder, this can be put to inanimate objects as well. Such as Necrid’s sword, he is able to sent pulses through it and makes it spilt into a like whip like state, with purple lighting going through it. The user will suffer standard weakness of the Devil Fruit, another side affect of the fruit is that it can somewhat defigure the face making the user look that of an old man and the user's hair will turn pure white that of snow. Usage "The full usage has not been revealed yet" Attacks *'Shock'-the user generate an electric lighting bolts that they can fire at an opponent. *'Nerve Shock'- The user is able connect their nerve activity through a thread of purple lighting generated from their fingers. Upon connecting to the opponent, the user can have their brain tell the opponents body what to do. *'Brain Shock'- This allows the user to affect the brain activity as well, by sending their own pulses into the opponent’s brain. The user can do a few different actions, such as having the user seeing their worse fears. Seeing illusions, making the opponents brain send messages to the nerves in the mouth to make the opponent say something that the user wants them to say. This is how Necrid is able to have all the power he has, by taking control of the brain and nerves to make it both a spoken and written document. *'Shock Control'-the user puts his purple lighting into an animate or inanimate object being able to make it move. Necrid uses this technique with his sword the most, making it go into amazing shapes and forms that no normal sword can do. The user can also do it into objects as well, sending a pulse through an object and it can be fired at an opponent. Such a knife, the user sends a pulse through the knife and a microsecond later the knife floats up and stabs the opponent in the chest. Trivia Category:Kazekage21 Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit